Stabbed
by blubluu
Summary: Shiro creía haber superado su pasado, pero ¿cómo reaccionará al saber que Izaya ha sido apuñalado? Izaya x OC/One-Shot. Para entender mejor la historia: leer primero "Fuyu no Shiroi Yuki".


**¡Heyyy! Sí, soy yo, ésa que nunca acaba sus historias (perdón por eso...). Esta vez os traigo un** ** _one-shot_** **con la protagonista de una de mis otras historias (inacabada) que os recomiendo que leáis para entender ésta mejor. He escrito esto después de volver a ver Durarara!x2 Shou y la escena en la que apuñalan a Izaya, lo que me ha dado la inspiración necesaria para hacerlo. Repito que recomiendo leer mi otra historia** ** _Izaya x OC_** **antes de ésta, sobretodo para entender bien la relación entre los personajes. Sin más que añadir, ¡disfrutad de la lectura!**

Aquel día, Shiro se había tomado la libertad de levantarse algo más tarde, ya que era festivo. Aún somnolienta, merodeó hasta la cocina, encendió la televisión aunque no fuera a mirarla, y se puso a hacer el desayuno. Mientras se servía un vaso de leche, esperando a que estuvieran listas las tostadas, algo hizo que se detuviera por completo. _Un nombre._ Un nombre que había salido de esa televisión que no estaba viendo ni escuchando, pero que por alguna razón, no había podido pasar por alto. Tras unos segundos, durante los que su mente se había quedado en blanco, su cuerpo reaccionó a la sensación de humedad. Pero no le dio importancia a toda esa leche derramada, ni se molestó en limpiarla. Caminó despacio hacia la televisión y se sentó frente a ella. Esta vez escuchó cada frase, cada palabra, aunque su mente pareciera seguir ausente. Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, no conseguía asimilarlas, descifrarlas, sólo tres de ellas se clavaron en su sien.

 _"Izaya Orihara"_

 _"Apuñalado"_

Corrió. Shiro corrió por las calles de Ikebukuro. No sabía hacia dónde, pero debía correr. Fue en ese momento que sintió que la ciudad la absorbía. Ahogándose, sin oxígeno, siguió corriendo sin destino. Llamó a todos sus conocidos, pero nadie sabía nada.

Al final del día, luces rojizas cubrían el cielo. Shiro se detuvo. Jadeando, se sentó frente al apartamento de la _motocicleta negra_ , aun sabiendo que no estaba allí. Tampoco había respondido sus llamadas, por lo que supuso que se había tomado el día libre, pero aun así decidió esperar, confiaba en que ella fuera su única esperanza.

Celty y Shinra llegaron ya entrada la noche y se encontraron con una desesperada Shiro frente a la puerta de su casa. Tras una breve conversación, Shinra le dio la información que necesitaba y esta vez con un objetivo fijo, Shiro volvió a correr sin cesar.

Alcanzó el hospital en tiempo record, intercambió unas palabras con una enfermera y poco después se encontraba frente a la puerta de una habitación. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se cuestionó a sí misma. Hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás el pasado, ese trabajo, esa tóxica relación, así que ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba ahora allí, frente esa puerta?

Su mano agarró la manecilla, girándola despacio y la puerta se abrió en un suave chirrido. Entró a la habitación, y lo vio: algo que debería haber esperado, pero que tampoco le sorprendió. Una cama vacía; la almohada estaba rasgada, las sábanas deshechas. El suelo estaba cubierto de plumas blancas y el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta las mecía de manera suave. Shiro se quedó allí unos minutos, y después, simplemente cerró la puerta y se dirigió lentamente hacia la salida del hospital.

El camino de vuelta fue largo, pero Shiro tampoco se molestó en acelerar el paso. Aún le quedaban un par de cruces para llegar a su apartamento, cuando algo le impidió seguir avanzando. Una figura esbelta, toda vestida de negro se paraba frente a ella. La tenue luz de las farolas no dejaba ver su rostro, pero no era necesario.

 _-Izaya…_

Sólo hubo silencio. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Shiro casi instantáneamente, pero seguía sin entender por qué reaccionaba así. Sus sentimientos no habían perecido después de todo. Se hundió en sus brazos, incapaz de detener sus llantos, y dejó ir sus emociones. Una mano se posó en su cabeza a modo de respuesta, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

 _-Hey, Shiro…_


End file.
